Have At Thee!
Story The Rustbucket flies through distorted space, flying through a multi-colored space, before flying over an ocean of lava. The Rustbucket rises up higher into the air, as lava bursts occur, lava shooting up at them. Elektra: Does anyone else find the rapid scenery change annoying? Kevin: As long as the gravity doesn’t flip on us. Falling upside-down into the lava will be the worst way to go. Elektra: After getting eaten by a shark. Kevin: Ugh! If you fear dying by shark attack, then you’d hate a Piscciss Volann attack. They are way worse. Kevin and Elektra continue conversing in front, while Gwen and John are in back. Gwen: Is it weird that these two are bonding about ways to die? John: It’d either be that or weapons. John’s and Gwen’s eyes flash with mana, the two both standing in fear. John & Gwen: Kevin, pull up! Now! Kevin pulls up on the steering wheel, the Rustbucket angled up to the sky. Gaia shoots out of the lava, giving chase after them. Elektra: Gaia?! John: Oh, come on! That thing took forever to stop the first time! Gaia whips mana tentacles at them, Gwen and John working together to encase the Rustbucket in a mana shield. The shield is struck by the whips, jolting and rocking the ship, them going out of control. Kevin stabilizes the Rustbucket, flying smoothly as Gaia swerves through the sky, chasing after them. John: I’ll hold her off as best I can. Can we hit light speed? Kevin: Not with space being a jumbled up jigsaw puzzle! We’d most likely crash into a planet or into a Mr. Smoothy’s. Elektra: You really think we’d crash into a Mr. Smoothy’s? John: That would be our luck. Open the roof hatch. John jumps into the air, as Kevin presses a button, the hatch opens. John flies through it, as he lands on the roof of the Rustbucket, rolling down it. The hatch closes, as a mana tentacle whips at them. John transforms into Gravattack, his hands glowing with a blue aura. The tentacles flail away to the side, though they hit the mana shield around the side. Gwen: Ugh! I can’t hold this much longer! John, do something fast! Gaia roars, as she breathes a powerful mana blast, which shatters the mana shield. Mana tentacles shoot back at the Rustbucket, Gravattack firing an enlarged gravity ball. It repels the tentacles, hitting Gaia in the face. The tentacles whip around the underside, striking the engines. They go out, as they begin a descent, falling towards a planet in the distance, them now in space. Kevin: (Pulling on the handles) Can’t hold it much longer! Elektra: John! We need help! Stabilize us! Gravattack: Yeah, yeah. Got it. Let’s try one level up. Gravattack transforms, into Ultimate Gravattack. Ultimate Gravattack holds his arms out, using his gravity field to keep the Rustbucket in check. A mana tentacle is raised above them, and goes to slam down into them. Ultimate Gravattack deploys the mini planetoids up, which release a gravity pulse, pushing the tentacle back. Gaia attacks again, Ultimate Gravattack spreading the planetoids to repel the tentacles. He strains from the impact, Gaia relentlessly chasing them. Ultimate Gravattack: Pretty good so far. Let’s see if I can’t get a leash on her. Ultimate Gravattack motions his arms, the planetoids being launched at Gaia, her ducking to dodge. The planetoids make it behind her, as they catch the tentacles on her back. Gaia continues to chase, when it is snapped back, caught in the planetoids’ gravity field. Ultimate Gravattack: Ha! Score! How do you like that?! The metal of the Rustbucket groans, as it is immobile as well. Ultimate Gravattack strains as he is pulled towards Gaia, at the edge of the gravity field. The Rustbucket begins to be torn in two, Ultimate Gravattack moaning. Ultimate Gravattack: Agh! Too, far, away! Can’t hold onto the ship and Gaia! Oh, man! Ultimate Gravattack releases his grip on the Rustbucket, as it snaps away, flying away out of control. Ultimate Gravattack flies at Gaia, his expression sour. Ultimate Gravattack: This is going to hurt. Ultimate Gravattack crashes into Gaia, the mana disruption triggering his core. One of the planetoids glows with energy, it reverting into John. The Ultimate Gravattack body has a meltdown and explodes, Gaia being trapped in the explosion. John holds his arms up, his body breaking into shadows as he’s enveloped in the shockwave. End Scene John comes out of the shadows of a canyon, it being nighttime. He gags and looks sickly, off to the side. John: Ugh. I don’t like shadow travel. It feels, (He makes a retching sound, holding it back.) like I’m going to be sick. The sound of clashing swords sounds below in the canyon, as John takes notice of it. He walks over to the edge of the canyon, seeing a battle between two army of knights. One side are the Forever Knights, them all without helmets. The other side is smaller, with knights in colored armor. There are three main knights, one with Silver armor, one with Green armor, and one with Red armor. They clash with Forever Knights, their eyes glowing green, as if being controlled. Lancelot: Push them back! We cannot allow them to harm His Majesty! Gawain: Aha! Bring it on! I have slain dozens of low levels soldiers like this. Percival: What manner of sorcery is this that these knights are underneath? A Knight in large gold armor and long double edged sword with a golden aura, clashing against Sir George, who wields a standard sword. He is being controlled as well, as he swings several strikes at the Gold Knight. He parries with ease, though is slow due to the size of his armor. George jumps and pushes his feet off the Gold Knight, knocking him over. He goes to stab the Gold Knight, when the blade parries with a mana knife, seemingly floating in midair. George/Diagon: So you finally come to me, John Smith. Espionage becomes visible, struggling to hold the mana knife. The mana knife transforms into Rustic, as he break free, him and Sir George jumping back. Espionage: I was wondering why the great Sir George was fighting here. Now I know. Hello, Diagon. George/Diagon: Isn’t it marvelous to be free from your wretched body? Espionage: You’re the one who trapped yourself in the Omnitrix. George lunges at Espionage, him sliding under his feet with a wind wave following. George is launched up into the air, though still slashes at Espionage, him taking it with ease. The Gold Knight stands up, walking forward. George/Diagon: As much as I hate to say it, John, you are not my target today. George dashes past Espionage, clashing with the Gold Knight. Espionage throws mana shuriken, George flipping over and pushing the Gold Knight forward, who deflects the mana shuriken. Voice: Confound it, knave! Can you not act so foolish for a simple moment? Espionage: That voice. Caliburn?! The Gold Knight holds his sword up, revealing Caliburn’s face on it. Espionage reverts. Caliburn: Hello Sir John, Knight of the Future. It has been too long. John: I didn’t think a sword would be brought back to life. Caliburn: Very funny. Allow me to introduce, King Arthur! John takes another look at the Gold Knight, in awe. John: King Arthur?! I, uh, (John kneels to Arthur.) Wow. Didn’t expect this. Arthur: On your feet. Excalibur has told me much about you. John: Excalibur? The great and mighty sword? You’re moving up in the world, Caliburn. Sir George comes back at them, Arthur spinning, striking George hard, knocking him back. George hisses at them, standing back up. George/Diagon: Die! John: Keep him busy for a moment! I’ll snap him out of it. Caliburn: How dare you command His Majesty! Arthur: Excalibur, it’s fine. We have more important things to worry about. George clashes with Arthur, Arthur’s strength allowing him to push back on him. John charges in, transforming into Gymosis. Sir Cyrus comes at him, and Gymosis catches him, absorbing his metal armor. He punches him away, as he continues to charge. Arthur stabs at George’s feet, George jumping back. Gymosis jumps into the air, grappling George. The two fall and struggle on the ground, as Gymosis grabs his head. His metal armor extends over George’s head, forming a helmet on it. George is freed from Diagon’s control, as he moans. George: Took you long enough. Gymosis: I thought you were immune to his mind control. George: Only with Ascalon. Arthur extends his hand, helping George up. Gymosis stands on his own, as Lancelot, Gawain and Percival join Cyrus, all of them with their helmets off and eyes green. Arthur: My loyal Knights of the Round Table. How’d it come to this? Gymosis: Diagon can control those who’s minds aren’t protected by metal. Caliburn: How come you weren’t controlled without it? Gymosis: I sorta gained some, dark energy mind protection. Best as I can explain it. The sky shimmers with energy, as Diagon appears, in his gigantic octopus serpent form. Diagon: Once you are gone, there will be nothing stopping me from uniting all the dimensions under my control! Gymosis: We’ll see. George: We need to remove his heart. That’s where all his power is from. Gymosis: Arthur, I can get you up there. Excalibur will be our best bet on getting it. Arthur: Then, let us go. George: I can handle all them here. Gymosis shifts to Cloudnine, as Arthur walks onto him, Cloudnine huffing. Cloudnine: Your armor is really heavy. Cloudnine rises into the air, as George charges at the knights. Diagon fires a laser blast, which Arthur deflects easily. Cloudnine continues to ascend into the air, as Diagon extends his tentacles at him. Arthur slashes through them with ease, as storm clouds form. A lightning bolt shoots down at them, Cloudnine releasing a mini cloud, which takes it. The mini cloud becomes charged with electricity, turning a dark black color. The mini cloud fires lightning back, it doing nothing to Diagon. Arthur: Not bad. Can we get closer? Cloudnine: (Straining) Trying. Diagon releases a gust of wind, holding Cloudnine in his place. Arthur swings Excalibur, a golden wave flying and striking Diagon. He moans from the attack, as an energy attack hits Cloudnine, him being pushed in from it. Cloudnine recoils, firing the laser back, but Arthur is thrown off, him and Caliburn falling. Cloudnine: Arthur! Caliburn! Cloudnine flies down after them, Arthur motioning him to stop with his hand. Arthur: I am aware that my reign ended long ago. Take Excalibur and slay the beast! Cloudnine reverts, as he extend a mana whip to catch Excalibur by the hilt, pulling him in. John releases a mini tornado around his legs, allowing him to levitate. He flies back up at Diagon, accelerated, holding Excalibur in front. Caliburn: When did you get this good? John: About a thousand years after leaving you. Diagon unleashes lasers at him, John cutting through them. A wave of fire comes at him next, John catching and breaking it with ease. John rockets towards Diagon, when he teleports away. Diagon appears on the other side of the canyon, a league separating them. Caliburn: How did you let him escape so easily? John: Teleporting sucks. I need a way to restrain him. John transforms into Ultimate Clockwork. Ultimate Clockwork teleports in front of Diagon, as he holds Excalibur up, glowing green with the gold aura. Diagon is trapped in a golden green box, the energy touching him injuring him. Diagon screams, as Ultimate Clockwork stabs Diagon, the energy flowing through Diagon. Diagon: Ugh! Ultimate Clockwork: You got it?! Caliburn: Yes, I do! Ultimate Clockwork pulls Excalibur out, Diagon’s heart skewered on it. Ultimate Clockwork summons Oathkeeper, tapping it to the heart. Ultimate Clockwork: I remove you from your earthly bonds, and send you to the pits of Tartarus. Diagon yells in anger, as his heart and body break into dust, being sucked away. Ultimate Clockwork teleports down to the ground, the canyon being deserted. No living soul is there, no armor left behind. Caliburn: Gone. They’re all gone. Ultimate Clockwork: Must’ve been Diagon’s power that kept them here. Caliburn: If King Arthur is gone, then I have a request. Ultimate Clockwork: Name it. End Scene John walks through a forest, carrying Excalibur in hand. They arrive at the stone, a swords slot in it. Caliburn: And with this, our journey goes full circle. John: Nice working with you again. Enjoy your rest. John jumps up to the stone, planting Excalibur into it. The stone seals, as Caliburn closes his eyes, going to rest. King Arthur is laying on a slab, confused on his location. Arthur: What? Where? Intellectuary: Welcome, Your Majesty. Arthur turns, seeing Intellectuary approaching. He has the appearance of the Black Knight. Arthur: You. You wield the Scabbard of Excalibur. Intellectuary: I do. The power of invincibility, though it is really no use to me. It will be better for the true Black Knight to wield it, and become my follower. Arthur: I will not! Intellectuary: You don’t have a choice. The Scabbard is attached to Arthur’s belt, as he screams in pain. His armor becomes blackened, as he breaks free from his restraints, wielding Deathcalibur. The Black Knight then kneels to Intellectuary. Black Knight: My liege. Intellectuary: Stand, Knight. We have much to do. Strike John Smith where it hurts. Characters * John Smith * Caliburn/Excalibur * King Arthur Mind Controlled victims * Forever Knights ** Sir George ** Sir Cyrus * Knights of the Round Table ** Sir Lancelot ** Sir Gawain ** Sir Percival Villains * Gaia * Diagon * Intellectuary * Black Knight Aliens * Gravattack * Ultimate Gravattack * Espionage * Gymosis * Cloudnine * Ultimate Clockwork Trivia * Diagon is the first form released from John to encounter him. * Gaia returns. * John meets the true King Arthur for the first time. * Cloudnine reveals he can absorb electrical charges. * The beginning part of this episode was originally going to be the beginning of the second massive crossover. As that episode was rewritten, it was added in elsewhere. * The Second Massive Crossover originally would've started this episode, to end Season 6. It now starts Season 7, meaning that the episode order was changed to accommodate this. * This episode was originally the fourth episode of Season 7. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10: Black Knight Arc Category:John Smith 10: Forever Knights Category:John Smith 10: Diagon Arc